Merry Christmas, Detective
by NancyDfan
Summary: It's Christmastime at the Drew home, and all their friends have gathered to celebrate. Except for one person, and Nancy has all intention of changing this.


**Author's Note: This is an older story. My writing has clearly changed some since I wrote this, but I still love this story. I never got around to posting it previously so I had to do it this year. **

**This is for all my fellow Jancy lovers out there. =)**

**Rating: G **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys.**

* * *

><p>"O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! How richly God has dressed thee!" The chorus of the Hardy, Drew, Marvin, and Fayne families sang cheerfully as they gathered in the Drew home on Christmas Eve. It was a snowy night – perfect by any definition of the holiday. Nancy watched with a smile as her family and friends chatted and shared memories.<p>

She did notice, however, one smiling face absent from the group. The young woman turned and looked for a pair of blue eyes. Nancy had almost given up when she spotted them in the shadows. Curious, she put her drink down and walked over to him.

"Having fun?" she asked slightly teasing.

He gave a throaty laugh. "Obviously."

Nancy shoved him lightly then turned serious. "Why are you standing here alone, Joe? You're missing out on everything."

"I just prefer to enjoy the holidays from back here. That's all."

She stared at him curiously but offered no rebuttal. "Alright, I understand. But don't miss out on too much now, okay?" When Joe nodded, she excused herself and walked back to the party.

For awhile, Nancy celebrated with her friends and family without bothering Joe anymore, but her mind kept going back to her friend. She knew this time of year was especially hard on him, but she hated that he had chosen isolation from their joyous time. Frank seemed to have accepted that this would be how Joe would always celebrate Christmas, but Nancy didn't like that answer. She wasn't going to let him suffer alone like this. Grabbing two cups of cocoa, she headed to find him.

Nancy walked back to the other room where Joe had been standing earlier but discovered he was gone. The detective furrowed her brow in frustration. "Where are you, Joe?" She wandered through various rooms before walking towards the back porch. When she peeked out, Nancy saw his silhouette sitting in the darkness.

"Joe?" the young sleuth asked as she stepped outside.

She watched him shake his head. "I figured you wouldn't leave me alone."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay and give you this," Nancy handed him the cup and watched him take a sip.

Joe thanked her and motioned for her to join him on the swing which she did. For several moments after, they sat in silence. Nancy waited for him patiently knowing what he was going through. She didn't understand – not really, but she knew this day was one of the hardest of the year for him. Right now, all he needed was a listening ear and somebody to care. Nancy had almost given up he would talk when she heard him clear his throat. "It really is beautiful out. We're always so busy with the holidays that I don't think we actually appreciate everything that's around us."

Nancy smiled lightly. "I guess you're right. God's given us a beautiful Christmas Eve, and we're all drinking too much egg nog to see it."

She heard him laugh in the darkness. "Hannah always spikes it too much."

"But she makes the best."

"You can't tell afterward anyway."

This time Nancy laughed. "Touché."

The pair grew silent again, and Nancy didn't know what to say. The elephant sitting next to them was too obvious to point out. For once, she was speechless.

"You know, you don't have to sit with me, Nancy. I'm really okay."

Nancy did not believe him for one second. "Joe, I'm not going to pry; I'm really not. But are you really okay? It's Christmas, and you're celebrating alone. Are you even celebrating?"

"No," came his harsh response.

Nancy started with surprise. She hadn't expected him to be that blunt. "Oh."

Joe patted her lightly. "I know you mean well, Nancy, but there's nothing you can do. I'm always going to be this way. It's just how it is."

"But why?" she pushed. "I understand your sadness. I was much younger, but I understand the empty void when you lose someone you really care about. You never lose the pain, Joe. That popular myth that tells you the pain lessens with time? That's a lie. You just learn to deal with it."

"This is how I deal with it, Nancy," he replied with a hiss.

Nancy realized she was pushing it, but she couldn't find enough tact to stop. "I'm not questioning your methods, Joe. I'm merely trying to help you in any way I can. I don't want you to always be alone. You deserve more than that."

Joe was touched by her words. "I'm sorry, Nancy. I know you mean well. I just don't know where to start. I hurt too much to open up anymore. When Iola died..." he stopped chocking with memories.

His friend hugged him tightly. "I know, Joe. Even though it's been five years, the pain's still there. But we love you, and we don't want to see you hurting like this. I know I don't."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone, Nancy. I always seem to bring pain and destruction."

"Now that's not true," the detective responded with a slight huff. "I know you beat yourself over it, but that is the furthest thing from the truth. If you want, I will spend the next _six _hours recounting all the good things you've brought to people's lives. I know you've been a blessing in mine."

For the first time in a long time, Joe smiled – a true, genuine smile. "I know. I guess I spend Christmas thinking about how my future with a family seems so impossible. How can I trust myself again? Would another woman even be willing to take a chance and be with me?"

"Of course there are. There's been plenty."

"Those aren't the women I'm looking for, Nancy. At least not anymore."

"I wasn't referring to them."

Joe stopped and stared curiously at Nancy digesting what she had said. "I see," was his only response.

Nancy blushed. She hadn't meant to reveal _that. _She truly had only intended to cheer up a friend.

Her unintentional revelation left the pair quiet. Nancy was kicking herself for blowing everything. She had meant to encourage her friend – not embarrass him! Now she was wondering how to excuse herself without wanting to fling herself off the porch. She was an adult; she was going to be rational.

Even with her obvious mostly unspoken feelings, she hadn't quite expected Joe's reaction. In that moment, he proved to be nothing but a true gentlemen. He touched her arm gently. "Nancy, it's cold, and you're obviously freezing in that dress. Why don't we go inside?"

Nancy nodded and stood. She welcomed the warmth of her home and felt Joe's presence behind her. He excused himself for the bathroom, and Nancy walked to the nearby family room. Grabbing a blanket, she sat on the couch and curled up. She was still feeling pretty stupid, and she was freezing. Nancy pulled the cover around her and allowed it to warm her.

For a long time, Nancy sat alone listening to the cheer in the other room. Joe hadn't returned so she assumed he had joined them. For his sake, she hoped he had. Even if it was at the expense of her pride, Nancy wanted Joe to experience some happiness on this holiday.

After a while, the young woman felt herself start to drift. It was late, and tomorrow would be another day full of too much food, laughter, and dorky Christmas sweaters. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt the couch sink in. Nancy stirred and looked towards the movement. She was almost taken by complete surprise with Joe's smile.

"Sorry," he started with a small laugh. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Nancy sat up. "You didn't. I was still slightly awake. Not gonna lie, I'm about to conk out though."

He rubbed her arm affectionately. "You should go to bed then. It's nearly midnight anyway."

"What? No way!"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, you've been in here so long. When I came back from the bathroom, I noticed that you had curled up so I left you alone." He nudged her. "I figured I'd spare you from further nagging and just go enjoy myself."

Nancy laughed. "Ha! Glad I'm such a good nagger."

"Oh you're the best," Joe continued teasingly. "I almost didn't know what to do with myself. Obviously enough since I went outside without a coat on Christmas Eve."

This earned him a punch in the arm. "Ha ha ha." Nancy glared at him but then broke the moment by letting out a huge yawn. "Omgosh, I can't win tonight!" She looked at Joe laughing at her. "Stop!"

Joe's laughter died down. "Sorry, Nancy, but you might want to avoid such techniques during your next case." Before she could protest, he stopped her. "But seriously though, I think that's a sign you should head upstairs for bed. Don't want you all tired tomorrow."

At that moment, the clock struck midnight announcing it was Christmas day. Nancy smiled at Joe. "Alright. I think it's time for some sugar plum filled dreams."

Nancy was just about to stand, but Joe stopped her. She gave him a confused look. "I have something to give you before you leave."

"What?"

He pointed above her, and Nancy looked to see mistletoe dangling above her head. She could feel her face turn crimson and found her eyes looking everywhere but at Joe. Nancy felt his hand touch her face lightly and turn him to her. They locked eyes, and Joe moved closer. He stopped just before her lips – his breath teasing her. She started to smile, and he returned it before kissing her.

If you had asked her five years ago, Nancy would have never thought she would be locking lips with Joe Hardy on Christmas morning, but at this moment, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Joe pulled away and moved to whisper in her ear. "Merry Christmas, Nancy."


End file.
